


Name One Hero Who Was Happy

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Summer Camp, and it said "name one hero who was happy", and the hero can remember every single moment, and this came out, au thing that every single character in every universe is connected in some way, basically I found a pic that made me want to write while im at camp, because i had to think of a city, is this too many tags?, or something, there's stuff from batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to say when things started but I can remember all of the pain I experienced as a soul, even if the memories are clouded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Order turns to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

I have lived a thousands lives in a thousand universes, each with a story similar to one another and yet very different. I had always played the hero, the greater force the one that strives to protect the weak and shield the innocent. It has a been a trillion years and species and races and personalities and each second feels like forever, like it is purposefully dragging itself out. I feel beat up, bruised, broken beyond repair. Every movement is torture and I know who was who in which universe only because I have to remember _something, anything_ from one life to the next to not go insane in the void between worlds. I just happen to remember more than most.

It is hard to keep moving on as the hero, as the one who will save mankind, Manhattan, Gotham, the universe, time and space, belief. There have been a few reprieves in between, when I had felt a bit selfish for my own sake, for my own life. Even if it was for revenge or simply monetary gain that turned into something more, at least I started with something to believe in for myself.

After another billion years goes by and the next destiny rolls around. Somebody stands over me after I am torn from my newest womb and even as tired as I am, I listen a little, catching the end of whatever they were saying. “You shall have the power to save the world, for I can see your golden heart and it will not lead you astray.” As they say that, I turn away my head and close my eyes. _No more_. The last golden glimmer of my heart and soul tarnishes and flakes away, drifting onto the soft blanket I am wrapped in. Somebody brushes off the flakes and sets me down somewhere I am too tired to recognize.

 

A few years afterwards some people come to collect me from my neglecting environment and I simply smile and nod to everything they say, adding in appropriate oohs and aahs or questions.

Within the week of learning about the separate culture of people that live where I have lived for a week, I start an underground criminal base. True criminal acts, like smuggling, drug dealing, prostitution and the like. I don’t deal with it personally, but it’s enough to know that this is my personal choice to do this and nobody had subtly or not so subtly caused me to do this. And when a person from a higher status than I comes to me to tell me that I must fight this evil that is encroaching I gasp at the appropriate moments and add the correct questions.

But at the end, when I walk away since there is no more to say, I turn to that person and smile, my eyes betraying nothing, my heart racing, fingers jumping, legs jittery as I swoop around and run somewhere. Nobody ever finds me again and in the end I make a contract of non-aggression with the evil force. I have no request to be a hero. I wish to simply be. I find the power that I would have had and decide to take over the world. Even if I mess up, I could just kill myself and I either would go to the next universe or finally be in an endless void.

Heal my shattered soul.

In the end a bullet pierces my brain without anybody knowing who I am. I welcome the void (even if only for a second) and start laughing when I am removed from the newest womb. Only the midwife is there to hear it, but that only means I should laugh harder.

I am no longer the hero.

I will now be the villain, it’s much more fun. Some other poor sod can chip away at their golden souls for years on end.

Now, how should I start my villainy?

 

 


	2. Good Luck Knocks Without Us Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble. Enjoy.

No, no, no. Nothing needs to add to this chaos. If somebody appears again right here, everything will go wrong. It needs to be perfect with the people I trust. If even one thing goes wrong, I underestimate this villain, this universe is going to hell. And I can’t let that happen. I just can’t! I don’t believe there is anything beyond this world, but if there is, then the same thing happens. All these good people die.

 

This hero wasn’t able to hear the gunshot and thump of a body half a country away in a miniature crime boss’s headquarters. After all, the universe was being threatened by a truly deadly force.

 


End file.
